<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward by Novella_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656797">Awkward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester'>Novella_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, F/M, Reader-Insert, XReader, sorry - Freeform, they're bad at this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, you'd liked him for a while, but how were you supposed to know your brain was actually this stupid?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Ryuunosuke x Reader - Relationship, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really bad at actually finishing stories, but I'm really gonna try on this one... swear</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is almost unbearably hot inside your classroom today. Even with your summer uniform and your hair tied up, the humidity bogs down your mind and everything seems a little hazy. Maybe that’s why, without even thinking, you reached out to the seat in front of you and trailed your fingers over the nape of Tanaka’s neck.</p><p>It was barely even a touch, just a light graze of your fingertips over his skin, but the over-exuberant boy immediately—and loudly—slapped a hand over the back of his neck and turned to face you so quickly that your hazy brain didn’t even tell you to draw your hand back. So you sat, the both of you, staring at each other in shocked silence, faces violently red, your arm still stretched toward him. And of course, the racket from his surprise had drawn the attention of your entire class. </p><p>	Your teacher sighed, not even facing your embarrassing moment. “Tanaka, quiet down. Can anyone tell me the translation of this phrase?”</p><p>	Thankfully, Tanaka turned back to face the front. His ears were still tinged red as he hunched over his notebook, and you assumed that your face mirrored his from the heat crawling down your to your chest. You dropped your head into your arms and hoped that you could remain that way for the rest of the school year.</p><p>	As the bell rang for lunch you heard the scrape of chairs all around you, but your head remained down until you felt a very familiar fist punch you in the arm.</p><p>	“Don’t worry, stupid,” Sae said, “he left already.” You raised your head up to see your friend looking down on you with an amused expression. “I can’t believe you just grabbed him like that. I know you like him, but jeez, no subtlety at all?”</p><p>	“I didn’t grab him! Honestly, I don’t know what happened. I think I blacked out for a second and just reached out and. It wasn’t anything, he’ll probably forget about it by the time lunch is over!… Right?” You finished your little rant and crossed your arms over your chest. “Did everyone see?”</p><p>	Sae arched and eyebrow at you as she slid into Tanaka’s seat to face you. “Are you kidding? He’s the loudest guy in our class, even if he’s not talking.”</p><p>	You groaned and covered your eyes with your hands. “I’m such an idiot. I can’t believe I just did that.”</p><p>	“It was kinda funny though.”</p><p>	“Sae!”</p><p>	“C’mon (Y/n), it’s fine. Worse things have happened.” She stood and attempted to pull you up from your seat. “Let’s go to the cafeteria, I want to get melon bread.”</p><p>	The two of you left the cafeteria to sit in the courtyard and you opened a box full of apple cinnamon muffins.</p><p>	Sae laughed. “Were you baking instead of doing your homework again?”</p><p>	“Just shut up and take one.”</p><p>	She grabbed two muffins and immediately popped one whole into her mouth. “Hey, I’m not complaining, it only benefits me. Just be careful that your mom doesn’t get pissed at you if your grades start slipping.”</p><p>	You shrugged and swallowed a bite. “These ones are her favorite, so it’s no problem when I make them.”</p><p>	After devouring the rest of the muffin, you looked up to see a boy with wildly curly, orange hair staring intensely at you as he walked by. Or, more accurately, he was staring at the box of muffin in your lap. It was a bit strange, but he looked harmless enough. “Hey,” you called out, “do you want one?”</p><p>	The boy immediately seemed to bounce over to you, his eyes sparkling like you had offered him the world on a platter. “Really?! I mean, would it be okay if I had one? They just look really good!” Maybe it was his intense puppy-dog vibes, but you ended up wrapping four muffins in a napkin and handing them to him. You had plenty more at home anyway. He thanked you profusely before bouncing away.</p><p>	“Who even was that?”</p><p>	Sae shrugged and lifted her bread to her mouth. “Who knows, but he’s headed for the volleyball table.”</p><p>	“Volleyball!” You whipped your head around and sure enough, there the small boy was, offering one of your muffins to Tanaka of all people! The latter’s face flushed red as the one you had given your treats to pointed at you and Sae.</p><p>	Your horrible, horrible friend laughed as you quickly turned your face away. “Well look at that, they’re all staring at us.”</p><p>	“This is the worst day ever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>